Au son du violon
by TakeASmile
Summary: Au son du violon, tout était possible, vraiment. Ils étaient capables de se déchirer, de s'aimer, se haïr puis se chérir. Mais toujours au son des douces mélodies.


_Bonjour/Bonsoir._

_Me revoilà avec un nouvel Os, mon second sur ces deux personnages. Je dois avouer que je n'ai sans doute jamais autant eu de mal à écrire ! L'idée de base m'ai venu rapidement, alors que la petite que je gardais jouait au « cap ou pas cap » avec sa petite sœur, puis cette idée est venue se complétèrent écoutant un morceau de violon [ce qui semble ici logique...] J'ai écrit la dernière partie en premier, et c'est relier au reste qui m'a posé de nombreux soucis ! _

_J'espère au moins que ça en vaut la peine ^^'_

_Bonne lecture._

_TakeAsmile._

_**Au son du violon.**_

Le jeu avait commencé sans qu'ils ne puissent dire comment ni pourquoi, ni même s'en rendre compte. Plongés tous deux dans un engrenage infernale, un rouage sans fin dont ils ne pouvaient s'extirper .Insensé, vraiment. Comme des enfants. Enfant qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps, que lui n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps d'être. Il n'y avait aucun doute que ce fait resterait à jamais inexpliqué. N'était-ce pas justement ça, le plus beau ?

Aucune raison à tout cela, pas vraiment, du moins.

Ils avaient toujours partagé une sorte d'amitié. Pas ce genre de relation ponctuée par de grandes démonstrations d'affection, non. Ceci ne correspondait à aucun d'entre eux, ils étaient bien trop dignes, bien trop fiers pour s'épancher de la sorte. Pourtant, l'amitié était là, oui. L'affection aussi, sans aucun doute. Ils avaient été cap de tout cela.

Peut-être parce qu'au fond, ils étaient semblables. Différents sur bien des points, mais semblables envers et contre tout. Minerva et Severus étaient tous deux les professeurs les plus craints de Poudlard. La totalité des élèves n'auraient jamais pu prétendre apprécier passer du temps en retenu en compagnie d'un des deux professeurs. Seulement, un détail de taille existait : Minerva avait beau être crainte, elle était également un des professeurs les plus justes, et les plus appréciés. On ne pouvait réellement en dire autant de Severus.

Néanmoins le fait était là. Leur amitié offrait un tourbillon de paradoxes : improbable et pourtant évidente, fragile, et néanmoins construite sur de solides bases. Un tourbillon fatiguant, mais tellement, tellement enivrant. Un tourbillon qui allait les perdre, qui les avaient perdus.

Perdus ? Oui, le mot était tout à fait approprié.

Des petits rien d'abord, un sentiment d'égarement. Des battements de cœur qui s'affolent lorsque les mains se frôlent, s'effleurent. Le souffle qui se fait erratique, moins réguliers dès qu'un quelconque rapprochement est engendré.

La barrière avait sans doute commencé à être franchie ce soir de novembre, où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'appartement de Severus pour une de leurs habituelles entrevues.

A peine Minerva avait-elle passé le pas de la porte qu'elle s'était doutée que quelque chose clochait. Le maitre des potions avait beau gardé une altitude austère, froide, presque hautaine parfois, il semblait souvent plus détendu en sa compagnie or, ce soir-là, il paraissait totalement chamboulé, lui qui prenait toujours soin de cacher ses sentiments à la vue de tous.

- Je n'en peux plus Minerva. Avait-il soufflé alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

- Je comprends Severus, je comprends.

Il l'avait alors dévisagé dans une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait que peu la concernant : la fureur, le dégoût. Un visage furibond, une sorte d'implosion.

- Bien sûr que non, vous ne comprenez pas, idiote ! Avez-vous déjà été conduite à tuer des innocents pour le simple plaisir d'un être qu'on ne pourrait décemment plus qualifier d'humain ? Sentie la terreur, la mort tout autour de vous ? Avez-vous déjà eu la peur qui vous enserre les entrailles lorsque vous vous tenez devant cet être, attendant son verdict, sachant pertinent qu'il ne sera jamais satisfait ? Avez-vous déjà torturé, fais semblant d'y prendre un plaisir malsain ? Avez-vous déjà subi ce même sort ? Vous êtes-vous déjà sentie si impuissante que cela en devient douloureux ? Avez-vous déjà dû jouer la comédie à la perfection, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'un seul rictus en trop pourrait vous conduire à la pire des morts, que ce soit la vôtre, ou celle d'un autre ? Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà ressenti tout cela ?

Il avait stoppé là sa tirade, déjà honteux de ce déversement de sentiments dont il n'était absolument pas coutumier. Il expira bruyamment et ferma les yeux un instant, attendant le moment où il entendrait la porte claquer furieusement derrière une Minerva d'une humeur exécrable. A raison, d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, ce moment ne vint pas.

A la place, il entendit une voix maitrisée, posée l'interpeller.

- Maintenant, Severus, vous allez vous calmer, vous asseoir dans ce fauteuil et me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il avait ouvert bêtement la bouche, la refermant aussitôt en se rappelant combien ce tic l'agaçait chez ses élèves. Il venait de la traiter d'idiote, de lui parler de la pire des manières possibles, et elle lui demandait posément de lui expliquer la situation. Pas même un haussement de ton, pas même un cri de rage. Rien. Cette femme l'étonnerait toujours.

Alors il avait commencé. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre à part lui parler, vraiment ? Il s'était bien laissé aller à un étalage de colère, continuer sur cette voie, mais cette fois-ci exprimer ses craintes, sa lassitude ne pouvait être pire. Et puis, s'il y avait une personne à qui il faisait confiance, qu'il appréciait, c'était bel et bien Minerva.

- Il est de plus en plus puissant. Sa haine, son désir de vengeance ne cesse de s'accroitre, l'envoi d'impardonnables aussi. Je pense qu'il est à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne trouve pas pour le moment. Il ne nomme pas précisément la chose, mais ne cesse de la mentionner. Il a également commencé à « faire du tri » dans les rangs, à recruter. Il se prépare. Nous menons de plus en plus d'actions de recherche, ou bien des sortes d'expéditions punitives. Je n'aime pas ça Minerva. Le temps qui s'annonce ne sera bon pour aucun de nous, j'en ai bien peur…

Il marqua une courte de pause, avant de reprendre :

- Je ne sais ce qui a bien pu me fasciner dans tout cela, quelle folie m'a saisi. Grandir dans une famille adepte de magie noire n'excuse rien. J'aurais dû pouvoir y résister, j'aurais dû…

- Stop. Le coupa Minerva, en levant une main pour lui intimer le silence alors qu'il semblait être sur le point de protester.

Il la regarda d'une expression neutre, attendant le verdict. Peut-être en avait-elle entendu assez, était-elle trop dégoutée à l'idée de parler avec un être tel que lui. Il aurait dû s'en douter, après tout.

- Cesser de vous blâmez de la sorte Severus, pour l'amour du ciel. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de la folie de cet homme. Ce qui est fait est fait, ne revenons pas dessus. Inutile de remuer le passé, cela ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. Je ne suis pas dans la tête d'Albus, Merlin soit loué, mais s'il vous a autorisé à enseigner à Poudlard, s'il vous a laissé une seconde chance, c'est pour simple et bonne raison qu'il a confiance en vous, Severus. Et aussi invraisemblable que sont ses lubies parfois, celle-ci est sans aucun doute une des plus censées qu'il n'est jamais eu. Il croit en vous. Tout comme moi. Vous êtes un homme bien. Ne doutez pas de cela.

Il l'avait dévisagé, interloqué, soufflé. Comment une femme comme elle pouvait-elle lui offrir autant de bonté ? Comment ce modèle de droiture pouvait tolérer ses écarts de conduites, même passés ? Il pressa ses lèvres entre elles, cherchant ses mots. Que répondre, que dire ?

Il secoua la tête, agacé, puis lança la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, prenant sans doute ce mouvement de tête pour une négation à tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire quelques minutes auparavant.

- Merci… Et, pardon de m'être emporter de cette manière avec vous.

D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se rappeler, la dernière fois qu'il s'était excusé remontait à de bien longues années. Une dizaine peut-être. La dernière fois… C'était lorsqu'il avait blessé Lily. Jamais alors il n'avait été aussi sincère de toute sa vie. Comme aujourd'hui. Un certain goût de déjà-vu.

La grande sorcière avait souri doucement en signe d'acceptation.

La soirée avait continué sur un ton plus léger. Changer de sujet, passer au-dessus de ce moment presque intime partagé.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, le mal était fait. Il était trop tard désormais, trop tard pour revenir en arrière, feindre l'indifférence envers l'autre. Ils étaient liés. Etrange, mais bel et bien réel.

Enfin, lorsque que Severus avait paru un tant soit peu apaisé, Minerva s'était levée. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit encore plus exténué qu'il ne semblait déjà l'être. Alors d'un ton doux, presque maternel, elle avait déclaré :

- Il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser, Severus. Reposez-vous, tenter de dormir aussi longtemps que possible… Bonne nuit.

Et puis, mue par une impulsion étrange, elle s'était légèrement penchée vers la silhouette encore assise, et avait déposé un baiser sur son front. Pour le rassurer comme elle aurait rassuré un enfant, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, plus maintenant. Pour tout cela, pour tant de choses encore. Comme une promesse muette. Puis, elle s'était éclipsée rapidement, mortifiée d'avoir osé un tel geste.

Il avait fermé les yeux sous la tendresse du geste. C'était doux, tellement doux… Ensuite la porte avait claquée, et l'illusion était brisée. Peut-être que cette soirée s'achevait sur une note des plus agréables, finalement.

Avant de se coucher, il s'était dirigé vers une grande malle de bois poussiéreuse, et en avait sorti un étui. Il en extirpa un violon en parfait état, le bois étincelant. Un stradivarius des plus magnifiques. Des années qu'il ne s'en était servi.

Ce soir, il jouait pour exprimer sa douleur, ses incertitudes, mais également pour poser des notes sur l'étrange sentiment qui lui avait enserré le ventre au contact des lèvres de Minerva sur son front.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les choses n'avaient pas tout de suite changé. Ils prenaient tous les deux soins d'éviter de ramener ce sujet sur le tapis, feignaient à la perfection la perte momentanée de mémoire. Ils y parvenaient très bien, d'ailleurs, une prestation à faire pâlir le plus grand des acteurs, un jeu de dupes maitrisé et orchestré avec précision.

Les discussions étaient là, toujours présentes – jamais ils n'auraient souhaité les suspendre – mais sans évocation de cette soirée aux esprits embrumés.

Un soir, alors que Minerva exécutait une ronde dans les couloirs, elle avait entendu une douce mélodie s'envoler de la porte des cachots du Maitre des potions, flottant doucement dans les airs. Les notes semblaient sortir de l'instrument avec une facilité déconcertante. Graves, aigues, toutes formaient un morceau des plus agréables à entendre.

Elle s'était approchée, cherchant à mieux percevoir les différentes tonalités de cette délicieuse ode. Plus de doute désormais, le musicien ne pouvait être que Severus. A moins que celui-ci se tenait en compagnie d'un quelconque visiteur ? Peu probable, mais pas impossible.

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta. Elle se retira, craignant d'avoir été entendue, avant de s'éloigner précipitamment. Malheureusement, tout à son empressement, elle ne remarqua pas la grande armure que Peeves avait pris le soin d'allonger en plein sur son passage, et se prit le pied dedans, créant ainsi un boucan infernal. On aurait dit que l'enfer tout entier venait de s'éveiller sous ses pas.

Severus sortit en trombe de ses appartements, agacé par le bruit, indigné de s'être fait entendre par des élèves réfractaires au couvre-feu, près à réprimander ceux-ci, leur infligeant un sermon qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas la silhouette de quelques idiots qu'il aperçut, mais à la place, celle du professeur McGonagall qui s'époussetait les robes honteusement.

- Professeur McGonagall ? interrogea-t-il, interdit.

Le professeur en question pris bien soin de masquer toute émotion et de se recomposer un visage neutre de toute expression avant de se retourner et de feindre la surprise.

- Oh, professeur Snape. Je hm… bredouilla-t-elle lamentablement, avant de se ressaisir. – Je faisais ma ronde lorsque Peeves a eu la fabuleuse idée de venir la troubler.

- Je vois. Répondit-il simplement.

Les regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, laissant place au silence, troublé seulement par les douces respirations. Silence pesant, gênant. Alors, pour le rompre, il reprit la parole.

- Avez-vous terminé ? demanda-t-il, avant d'ajouter, quelques secondes plus tard devant le regard perplexe de Minerva. – Votre ronde ? L'avez-vous terminée ?

- Oh. Oui.

- Dans ce cas... Voulez-vous entrer ?

La sorcière hésita un instant, pour la forme, avant d'acquiescer en offrant un fin sourire au maitre des potions. Il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et l'invita à le suivre.

Aussitôt, et sans qu'elle ne parvienne vraiment à s'en empêcher, le regard de Minerva parti à la recherche du petit instrument de bois. Elle le découvrit bien vite, posé soigneusement sur le canapé, l'archer posé sur la table basse. Severus suivit son regard, avant de se gifler mentalement : pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris soin de ranger le violon avant d'ouvrir la porte ? Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne lui pose pas de questions à ce sujet. Manqué.

- Je ne vous savais pas musicien… commenta-t-elle. Depuis quand jouez-vous ?

Il inspira profondément. Il ne pourrait éluder le sujet, il en était bien conscient. Après tout, sa collègue n'était-elle pas réputée d'une nature bornée ?

- Musicien, musicien… N'exagérons rien. Lorsque j'étais enfant, je passais toujours devant un musicien de rue, un véritable virtuose en réalité. Les passants ne semblaient qu'à peine le remarquer, tout en lui indifférait. Pourtant, si certains prenaient la peine de l'écouter, ils ne pouvaient se détacher des mélodies jouées. Un jour, il m'a abordé, et m'a demandé si je voulais apprendre, m'a confié que ce violon était son plus grand trésor, le plus beau des cadeaux. Dès lors, chaque fois que je passais dans cette ruelle, il me faisait reproduire des morceaux, me laissait poser les notes comme bond me semblait. Un matin, j'ai retrouvé le violon posé devant ma porte, avec un simple mot me signifiant qu'il m'appartenait désormais, que le but de cet instrument était de passé de mains en mains, sans jamais totalement s'établir.

Elle était la première personne à qui il racontait cette histoire. Elle serait la dernière, nul besoin de se mentir. Sans doute parce qu'il savait que son secret était en sureté avec elle, qu'elle ne le trahirait pas. Probablement aussi parce qu'il était bon, parfois, de se laisser aller.

- Voulez-vous essayer ? La taille ne devrait pas poser trop de soucis, je pense qu'elle sera adaptée à vous. proposa-t-il soudain, se surprenant lui-même.

- Oh… Je n'ai jamais joué vous savez, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée…

- Justement, argua-t-il. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour tenter.

A court d'arguments, elle accepta. A dire vrai, ses hésitations n'étaient pas seulement dues au fait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas briser les tympans des habitants du château, non. Il y en avait une autre, peut-être plus présente, plus personnelle. Tout à fait inappropriée, également. Toujours est-il que depuis cette soirée où Severus s'était confié à elle ouvertement, où elle avait posé ce chaste baiser sur son front, elle se trouvait dans une situation délicate dès qu'une manière un peu plus courtoise que le simple stade de collègue était engendrée, même infime. Un frôlement de main en passant un plat, une conversation personnelle, et le souffle devenait haletant, erratique. Apprendre à jouer consistait un rapprochement en soit. Il allait lui falloir bien de la force pour parvenir à garder un self-control admirable, une totale maitrise de soi. Feindre l'indifférence, encore et toujours.

Il saisit l'instrument précautionneusement, attrapant au passage l'archet.

- Approchez.

Elle s'exécuta rapidement.

- Voyez, il faut tenir l'instrument de cette façon. Poser son menton doucement, tendre le bras. Le tout est de pouvoir fléchir le poignet correctement, pour atteindre sans mal le haut du manche. Comme ceci. Tenez.

Elle attrapa le violon, et se mit en position, suivant à la lettre les conseils qu'il lui avait inculqués.

- Parfait. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il est à votre taille, vous ne serez pas gênée.

La leçon se poursuivit sur le même ton. Severus prenait son temps pour détailler les différentes notes celles de corde à vide et celles utilisées pour les accords, montrait où placer les doigts pour obtenir un son d'une autre sonorité. Un professeur patient, attentionné, tellement que les élèves ne l'auraient pas reconnu.

Enfin, alors que les bases étaient maitrisées, il indiqua à Minerva un petit morceau qu'elle pourrait exécuter sans trop de complications.

Les premières notes s'élevèrent gracieusement dans les airs, et il fut ravi d'entendre cela. La prestation était tout à fait remarquable pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais approché l'instrument, il devait le reconnaître. Néanmoins, il grimaça lorsque le violon produisit une note affreusement aigue, mais surtout totalement fausse.

- Il faut doser la pression des crins de l'archet sur les cordes, et vos doigts doivent être un peu plus perpendiculaires à la corde. Voilà, comme ceci. Seul le bout du doigt doit appuyer.

Le professeur de métamorphose recommença à jouer, dépassa d'un accord ou deux le passage sur lequel elle avait bloqué, avant d'échouer de nouveau.

- Reprenez, je vais vous montrer. Déclara-t-il.

Il s'approcha, et se plaça juste derrière le dos de Minerva, posa sa main son poignet afin de guider les mouvements.

Minerva réprima le frisson qui venait de monter tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette proximité ne l'indifférait pas, loin de là. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur masculine, agréable que dégageait Severus, la force mais également la délicatesse paradoxale de sa main sur sa peau, et surtout, une mèche de cheveux qui vint lui chatouiller la nuque. Elle respira profondément, et profita du fait qu'il ne puisse voir son visage pour fermer brièvement les yeux, tâchant de se reprendre. Enfin, elle commença à jouer, tout en tentant d'ignorer les battements affolés de son cœur qui cognaient contre sa poitrine. Délicieuse et douloureuse torture.

Severus se rapprocha imperceptiblement, accompagnant ainsi les mouvements plus efficacement. Rapprochement qui eut le mérite de déstabiliser encore plus – si c'était possible - sa collègue, qui perdit un instant la notion de l'archet et du jeu de doigts, créant ainsi une nouvelle fois une fausse note.

Elle soupira, autant comme un signe de lassitude que pour se donner une contenance, et se retourna vers le maitre des potions, lui tendant l'instrument.

- Il me semble que je suis un cas désespéré Severus. Tant pis, et merci pour la leçon.

Mais non, avec un peu d'entrainement, je suis persuadé que…

Le reste de la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la proximité de leur deux corps. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu lorsqu'elle lui tournait le dos, mais maintenant qu'elle était face à lui… Ils étaient proches. Trop proches. Les regards se croisèrent de nouveau, se nouèrent sans pouvoir se lâcher, confrontation entre le noir d'encre et le bleu azur. Trop proches. Tant et si bien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, haletant s'échapper de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, pour venir mourir sur son visage. Tant et si bien que son regard quitta brièvement ses yeux pour se poser un instant sur sa bouche fine. Minerva frémit presque imperceptiblement devant cette étape qui ne lui avait échappé. Elle devait partir, tout de suite, maintenant, sous peine de ne pouvoir faire marche arrière.

Pourtant soudain, la vision ne fut plus suffisante, il fallait le goût, le toucher, sentir la douce sensation. Ils ne surent jamais qui avait franchi les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Ce n'était pas important, ils en avaient tous les deux envie, pourquoi le nier ? Toujours est-il que la partition de violon, l'archet, les fausses notes furent oubliés à l'instant même où les lèvres s'effleurèrent dans un baiser éphémère.

Ils se séparèrent, comme soudain frappés par la réalité de l'action. Guettant un quelconque refus, un signe de dégout, de déni, tant de choses qui ne vinrent pas. Ni ce soir, ni même jamais. Et puis, incapables de résister, comme électrisés, ils scellèrent de nouveau leurs lèvres dans un second baiser. Plus doux, plus long, suffisamment pour apprécier la chaleur des lèvres légèrement humides qui se mouvaient avec délicatesse les unes contre les autres, assez pour que l'espace d'un instant, plus rien ne compte.

Il y eut bien d'autres baisers, ce soir-là, ils n'étaient plus les deux professeurs les plus craints de Poudlard. Ils étaient seulement un homme et une femme, partagés entre frissons et caresses, incapables de fuir le désir qui déferlait depuis déjà bien longtemps en eux.

**OoOooOoO**

Pendant une certaine période, chacun avait pris soin d'éviter de croiser l'autre. Pas de hochement de tête lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, ni de regards qui se fixent. Proscris également, les effleurements de doigts innocents, ils évitaient tout contact. Ils avaient besoin de faire le point, de réfléchir. Il avait été simple de se laisser guider par ses émotions, les délicieuses sensations sans se soucier du reste, l'espace de cette soirée égarée. Désormais, ils devaient tous les deux faire face aux conséquences. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Lui était pris par le souvenir de Lily, la promesse muette qu'il s'était fait, le désir de ne pas l'oublier. Quant à Minerva, l'ombre de Dougal, le visage décomposé de celui-ci lorsqu'elle avait refusé sa demande, la peine qu'elle avait ressentie en apprenant qu'il avait refait sa vie planait douloureusement au-dessus d'elle.

Pourtant un soir, après s'être une fois de plus longuement torturés l'esprit (*) ils étaient tous deux arrivés à la même conclusion : il suffisait de vivre dans le passé. S'autoriser à aimer, à se sentir aimé ne constituait pas un oubli total des instants passés, des comptines d'un autre été.

Alors il y avait eu d'autres leçons de violon, pour apprendre, comprendre la mécanique de l'instrument, entendre les notes s'élever gracieusement, la mélodie ravir les tympans, prétexte pour passer un moment en compagnie de l'autre, rompre la monotonie des soirées solitaires. Enfin, lorsque le premier morceau fut maitrisé à la perfection, perdus dans l'euphorie du moment, ils avaient partagé un autre baiser. La véritable relation avait commencé à cet instant précis, s'était poursuivie au gré des baisers volés pour un oui, pour un non, au cours d'une soirée agréable, au détour d'un couloir mal éclairé et surtout très isolé.

Se construire ensemble ? Cap.

Néanmoins, des personnalités aussi électriques, similaires et pourtant si différentes ne pouvaient s'établir stablement ils étaient incapables de former une entité apaisée. Parfois, le ton montait, les mots dépassaient la pensée, dans l'unique but de blesser l'autre, de lui faire entendre raison, de montrer qu'ils étaient indépendants, merci bien. Nul besoin d'un soutien, d'un tuteur. Nul besoin de la présence de l'autre dans sa vie. Ils étaient cap du pire en réalité. Se déchirer, hurler, ou même simplement chuchoter les mots perfides qui venaient heurter la fierté de l'autre, en tirant une certaine et malsaine satisfaction. Jusqu'à ce que la porte claque sur une silhouette enragée, blessée dans son orgueil, les dents serrées, la rage au cœur. Jusqu'à ce que l'énervement retombe et que l'un d'eux prenne la mesure de ses paroles. Cela prenait du temps, parfois. Des jours, des semaines, parfois même des mois, où ils étaient occupés à ronger la colère, à ressasser les évènements, incapable d'entendre raison. Et puis l'un deux, Severus, Minerva, qu'importe, faisait innocemment le premier pas, développant des moyens indirects pour commencer une once de réconciliation.

Ils n'étaient que rarement d'accord. Le fait qu'Ombrage était une garce, l'agacement qui les nouaient lorsque le professeur Trelawney était dans les parages, étaient quelques-uns de leurs sujets d'entente. Tout était synonyme de combats entre lion en serpent, où aucun ne prenait le dessus tant les forces déployées étaient égales.

Il s'agissait parfois d'une mésentente au sujet de l'école, des élèves, ou même des collègues. Parfois pourtant, le sujet était plus profond, plus grave. Ces instants où Severus revenait amoché après une réunion avec le seigneur des ténèbres, où Minerva souhaitant monter au front, défendre l'honneur de Dumbledore. Là étaient leurs plus grandes disputes. Non seulement parce que l'enjeu était plus important, mais également parce qu'il touchait le plan personnel. Ils se disputaient parce qu'ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. Ils se disputaient parce qu'ils … s'aimaient ? Le mot était juste. Ils se disputaient parce qu'ils s'aimaient, et qu'ils auraient été insupportable de perdre l'autre, voilà tout.

Ces soirs d'orage, lorsque Minerva passait dans le couloir des cachots, elle entendait la mélodie du violon, bien différente que lorsqu'elle se trouvait en la compagnie du maitre des potions. Ces soirs-là, il n'était que colère, les notes étaient graves, rapides, se joignaient dans un parfait ensemble, témoins de la hargne du possesseur.

Elle l'aimait. Voilà pourquoi elle en avait voulu à cet idiot lorsqu'il avait été capable de mourir. Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, au début. Elle était âgée, avait vécu deux guerres, elle aurait dû être à sa place. Il ne pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tant d'années à tromper l'ennemi, à survivre malgré les doutes des fidèles mangemorts, malgré les sorts qui s'enchainaient dans un ballet infernal. Tout ceci pouvait donc être ruiner en un seul instant ? Impossible. Impensable. Et pourtant. Elle s'était précipitée vers la cabane hurlante, ignorant le combat qui faisait encore rage, les sortilèges qui la frôlaient, le point de coté qui prenait de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle refusait de s'arrêter. Elle avait plongé dans le petit tunnel, poussé la lourde porte en bois, ignorant le danger, semblant oublier qu'un Mangemort pouvait être glissé dans la pièce. Alors immédiatement, ses yeux avaient suivi la longue trainée de sang. Elle l'avait vu. Il semblait presque l'attendre, gardant un dernier souffle pour son arrivé. Un dernier souffle d'espoir qu'elle avait conservé en elle, qui s'était bien vite évaporé devant la plaie béante.

La sorcière s'était approchée, pour se pencher vers le corps, saisir la main qui déjà semblait froide.

- Oh Severus… avait-elle murmuré, la gorge serrée.

Il avait ouvert les yeux plus largement, semblant regagner un semblant d'énergie, pour plonger son regard dans le sien, lui offrir un ultime fin sourire.

- Je vous l'avais bien dis… J'ai gagné le jeu. Avait-il articulé difficilement.

Elle avait secoué la tête, un rire nerveux lui échappant malgré elle. Il était incapable de changer d'attitude, même ici.

Il avait alors cessé de sourire, puis avait caressé le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

- Je vous aime Minerva… Ne l'oubliez pas.

Sans doute fut-ce à cet instant qu'elle prit totalement conscience qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots, les avait seulement suggérés. S'il prenait la peine de dire ces 3 mots fatidiques, c'était bien la preuve qu'il savait son heure venu.

Et puis il était parti. Simplement. Elle avait senti les muscles de la main se relâcher, les paupières se fermer, puis enfin le souffle s'amenuiser. Envolés, les derniers battements de cœur, balayés, effacés.

Alors se sachant seule, elle avait fait la chose qui lui semblait le plus naturel : elle avait une ultime fois baisé ses lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Minerva regarda la pierre tombale qui se dressait devant elle. Sobre, discrète, mais pourtant élégante. Egale à l'image qu'il renvoyait. Elle avait apporté avec elle le violon. Elle n'avait su qu'en faire lorsqu'elle avait eu à trier ses affaires. Elle était restée immobile, les larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage alors que le petit objet de bois lui renvoyait des images par centaines. Sans doute était-ce l'objet le plus douloureux de tous. Synonyme de bonheur, et aujourd'hui de peine. Elle n'entendrait plus les douces mélodies. Ne voulait plus les entendre. Aujourd'hui, l'instrument devait rester auprès de son propriétaire, au moins une ultime fois, avant de se faire emporter par des badauds qui passeraient par là. Tel était-ce sa destinée : voyager, passer de mains en mains, sentir les cordes vibrer sous l'archet de différents propriétaires, transmettre, faire ressentir un tas d'émotions.

Et puis soudain c'était apparu comme une évidence. Seule, dans ce cimetière, frissonnante – était-ce à cause du froid, ou de la situation ? Les deux, sans doute. – elle porta l'instrument à son menton, leva légèrement l'archet, et pris enfin une grande inspiration. Minerva ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de se laisser porter par les gestes qui étaient devenus comme habituel depuis que Severus les lui avaient montrés pour la première fois. Les notes s'élevèrent, voletèrent vers le ciel, vibrèrent dans tout son être.

Elle jouait un morceau qu'il lui avait appris. Le premier. Celui qui avait conduit à ce rapprochement inespéré, imprévisible entre eux, pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire. Un dernier écho à leur histoire, un chapitre clos. Clos ? Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle le qualifierait. La présence, du moins humaine de Severus ne serait plus. Cependant, son âme, les souvenirs qui lui étaient associés le seraient. Toujours, à jamais. Une ultime symphonie, comme une promesse muette, intime, des notes pour l'éternité.

Sa silhouette vacillait légèrement à chaque coup d'archet, la maintenant sur un équilibre précaire. Mais ce manque de stabilité n'était-ce pas l'essence même de leur relation ? Ne jamais s'installer, ne jamais se projeter, pas trop du moins, seulement dans un futur proche, jamais plus loin. Se souvenir de la mort. Vivre sans lendemain. Peut-être qu'ils étaient faits pour cela, après tout.

Enfin, elle plaqua les derniers accords, laissa les dernières notes résonner dans le silence environnant, avant de s'évanouir doucement. Au son du violon, ils avaient été capables de tout, du meilleur comme du pire, jouant un jeu qui les dépassaient alors qu'ils en étaient tous deux les concernés. Se rapprocher, se parler, s'aimer et se chérir, échanger des griefs, se séparer et se haïr. S'aimer à en mourir. Au son du violon.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_(*) Petite référence à la fiction de Bergère, « Quand on se torture l'esprit ». Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, foncez ! C'est vraiment une petite merveille._

_Sinon… Pourquoi un violon ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais fait de cet instrument, ni d'aucun autre d'ailleurs, mais j'imaginais tout à fait Severus, avec sa grande silhouette en jouer. Si vous voulez vous donner une idée, lorsque j'ai écrit une partie de ce texte, je m'imaginais qu'il jouait cette mélodie : watch?v=dGMhwsR3p-E sans le piano évidement. Quant à celle qu'il aurait appris à Minerva, je ne sais pas vraiment, libre à vous d'imaginer _

_En espérant que cela vous ai plus, et en attendant vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. Bye !_


End file.
